ABSTRACT This SBIR Phase I project will build evidence-based content, challenges and assessments that promote: simulation-based learning; troubleshooting and critical-thinking; and diversity and inclusion in STEM learning. The approach will be transferable by design to teaching and measuring learner performance across scientific disciplines. Emerging digital content in virtual (VR) and augmented reality (AR) is already transforming science, technology, engineering, and math (STEM) education from the abstract and static learning models of the past to the applied and dynamic learning experiences of the future. These technologies have promise in delivering simulation environments capable of nurturing deep learning and higher-level thinking in K-12 students through practical experience, hand-on exercises and real-life applications, such as troubleshooting. Digital AR and VR educational content is beginning to address and develop these skills, but a platform has yet to be developed to effectively enable broad adoption in elementary settings. Cost efficient methods to provide formative feedback and gather summative evaluations for Next Generation Science Standards (NGSS) is also an unmet need. The successful completion of the proposed project will provide an evidence-centered content delivery and assessment framework as well as tool for addressing NGSS performance expectations that is transferable across topic areas and readily scalable for large-scale national implementation. The content will intentionally incorporate aspects of context and diversity of characters to ensure inclusion of groups that are historically underrepresented ? specifically females and ethnic minorities.